1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audio playing device, and more particularly to an audio playing device applying a soft speaker.
2. Related Art
Recently, a common audio playing device, for example, an MP3 player, usually uses an earphone or a hard speaker to play music. However, the earphone cannot wholly show the music effect, and is harmful to human ears after long time of use. The hard speaker has problems of relatively heavier weight and fixed appearance. For the audio playing device, it is inconvenient for the user to carry due to the heavier weight, and in convenient in accommodation due to the fixed appearance. Moreover, the appearance is undiversified.
Recently, in this field, a flexible soft speaker is developed by combining the flexible electronic technique with an electrostatic speaker. For example, in Word Patent No. WO0219764, a flexible soft speaker is disclosed. Different from the principle of the conventional speaker, the flexible soft speaker applies an electrostatic force to cause a conductive diaphragm generate various resonance frequencies, such that the flexible soft speaker efficiently serves as a loudspeaker, has the features of light weight and flexibility, and has a great market competitiveness.
However, recently the soft speaker is still in the experimental stage, and is not further applied to products. Therefore, if the soft speaker is efficiently applied to the audio playing device, the audio playing device may have reduced weight and be convenient in carrying, so as to solve the problem of the recent common audio playing device.